Oia'i'o
by Meye
Summary: *Poina'ia sequel* Steve is excited to see his Mary V back on the island, but she uncovers secrets that could destroy him. Will the two lovers finally be able to reunite or will Steve new obsession with Wo Fat annihilate whatever had been repaired.
1. Ho'ohuli Na'au

_**Oia 'i 'o**_  
><em>(Truth)<em>

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _Hawaii Five-0_ produced by _K/O Paper Products _and_ 101__st__ Street Television _in association with_ CBS Productions._ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N: **__This is a sequel to my story Poina 'ia. I think that it can be read as a standalone, but, you will get confused with Steve's relationship with Marie Viviane. It follows Five-0 after the events of the episode "Ka Hakaka Maikai"_ _(The Good Fight) that played on October 24th. Obviously the scenes with Catherine were altered and will be explained!_

_Hope you'll enjoy this new mini-series! Have fun reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ho'ohuli Na'au<strong>_**  
><strong>__(Close to heart)_

_**Five-0 Headquarters – 08:47am**_

McGarrett pushed the glass door and let Danny and Lori passed first before following closely behind. They were all smile as they had finally caught up the last guy in a kidnapping case that they had been working on for the last two weeks. Kono smiled when she saw them coming in and high-fived Lori.

"Well done guys!" said Steve. "I'm very proud of you! I know this wasn't an easy one, but we did it!"

They all stood around the flat screen table and looked one last time at the file, making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. They were talking animatedly when the glass door opened quietly and someone walked to them slowly, not making a sound.

"Working hard I see… No time to miss me!" exclaimed an amused voice behind them and they all jumped around.

"Marie!" almost screamed Steve happily and opened his arms just in time for the girl to jump into them encircling her legs around him.

"Hello soldier!" she said against his ear. "Missed you!"

Steve let her down and everyone, but Lori went to Marie, hugging her and welcoming her back on the island.

"When did you arrive? I didn't know you were coming back!" asked Kono excitedly. "We could have picked you up at the airport!"

"I wanted to surprise you all! I just arrived, really, I assure you! And I had to make use of my new ride a little bit!" she answered laughing. She turned to the newest member of the team and extended her hand to her. "You must be Officer Lori Weston? I'm Marie Viviane Clerc, nice to meet you!"

Lori was surprised that the woman knew her name. She shook her head a little bit and took the hand in a firm grasp before shaking it. "Nice to meet you too… Have we ever met before?"

"Marie speciality is computers." replied Chin seeing the girl's reaction. "She must have spied on us while she was gone."

"Me?" said Marie innocently. "I actually didn't. I simply read the newspapers. Quite a mess it was. I'm just glad that everything is back to normal. So Jenna left? Sad thing…"

"Nothing to say Steve?" asked Danny laughing to himself as he saw his partner barely able to keep his hands to himself.

"Mm?" replied McGarrett, obviously not listening. To be honest, he had been devouring Marie with his eyes since he had let her down. She was wearing a mid-thigh printed yellow multicolour sundress with drawstring tie at the bust, and a pair of matching yellow ruffle sandals. The only thing he could think of was finding a good reason to leave earlier and get her in his bed and out of the little cute dress.

Everyone turned to Steve; he just shrugged and they all laughed.

"So" started Marie as she got closer to the flat screen table "What have you been working on lately?"

"We just solved a kidnapping case." replied Danny puffing his chest up.

"That's great! Oh and how's Grace?" she inquired smiling.

Danno beamed at her and started talking about his daughter proudly. They had been discussing about Gracie's last assignment for a good ten minutes, when Steve finally snapped out of it.

"Okay guys! I think we all did a great job, and we've worked all night on this case so we can all go home early!" said the commander. "Anyway, if there's anything, we'll get a call."

Chin, Kono and Danny gazed at each other with a knowing smirk on their lips. Steve ignored it saying his goodbyes to the team before putting his arm around Marie's shoulders.

"So, a new car?" he asked as they walked toward the exit.

"Yep! And you are NOT driving it!" she replied, making the man pout funnily at her. "But I'll gladly follow you Commander McGarrett."

When they got out, Steve finally saw said new car and was render speechless. It was a dark blue metallic _911 Turbo S Cabriolet_; black and cream full leather interior with _19" Turbo II Wheels_.

"Wow! Nice ride girl!" said Kono as she got out.

"Come on Marie, you have to let me try it!" asked Steve on the verge of begging.

"Not a chance in hell!" she replied, kissing his cheek and upped into her car. "See you tomorrow Kono! Drink one for me will ya?"

"Aye! Aye! Girl!" retorted Kono laughing.

_**McGarrett's house – 09:35am**_

Marie parked her car and laughed to herself; Steve had tried, in vain, to follow her, but her car was clearly way faster than his. She took her luggage and pulled out her keys before unlocking the front door. She disarmed the security system and went up to Steve's bedroom.

She had time to put everything back in their place before she finally heard Steve's car pulling in. He entered and locked the door behind him and ran up the stairs two by two.

"Marie?" he called out loud.

"Kitchen!" she replied and she heard him running back downstairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Eating!" she answered before taking a bite out of her tomato sandwich and munched on it happily.

"Really?" said Steve exasperated.

"Don't tell me you can't wait a little bit longer?" she replied smirking and winked at him.

"Mary V!" he said whining before sitting down in the opposite chair to hers.

"Why don't you relax, take a shower and then, we will have some fun you and I?" she suggested.

"Yeah… you're kinda right on that one!"

…

He was washing his hair when he felt her breast against his back before her warm hands caressed his abdomen, then went down and settled at his groin.

"Hello Lieutenant Commander McGarrett…" she whispered her lips against his shoulder.

Steve turned to her and grabbed the back of her neck and brought her lips up to his; kissing her passionately. He let his free hand roam over her body and squeezed her ass. It had been too long since he had been able to touch her; his hand wasn't satisfying anymore.

"Fuck the waiting!" he said between kisses.

He turned off the water and pulled her out of the shower before picking her up in his arms, bringing her to his room. Marie held on tight as he went to his knees on the mattress and walked on all four until he was at the center of the bed. She then let go, falling to her back. It took a second and Steve was all over her.

"Steven…" she murmured.

He smiled at her and went down on her; making her come a couple of times before going back up to her face. She was breathing hard and smiling almost drunkenly at him. She pushed him down on his back and mounted him upside-down. She took his erection in her hand and bent down to suck at the head gently.

"Yes… been too long…" groaned Steve as she took as much a she could of him in her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down and it took McGarrett a few moments to remember that this was a _'69'_ and that he was supposed to do something too. He pulled her ass down with both hands and started all over again to lick and nip at her core. He then let go of one hand to bring it to her inner thighs and then proceed in inserting one, then two and finally three fingers inside her.

Marie opened her mouth moaning and letting go of his erection as she grounded her hips against him.

"That's it!" said Steve huskily. "Come back here Mary V!"

As she moved back up, Steve went to his knees and pushed her toward the headboard. He pulled her flush against his toned chest and kissed her neck before entering her.

"Steven… fuck…" she whispered; grabbing the headboard with one hand and Steven's left thigh with the other.

"Open your legs a little bit more for me baby… yes… that's it… fuck…" groaned Steve as he picked up the pace holding Marie in place with his hands on her hips; pulling her to him as he pushed into her deeper and faster.

Marie turned her head to the side and they kissed fervently. She gasped loudly when he hit her g-spot and Steve smirked into the kiss as he kept hitting it over and over again.

"Oh God!" moaned Marie as she fell to her forearms, biting the covers.

Steve bent down covering her body; then nuzzled and kissed alternatively the nape of her neck as he kept pounding into her warm wetness. When he started to feel her channels closing around his erection, he slowed down his pace.

"Steven… don't stop…" she begged.

"I want it to last longer and I want you to come with me…" he said huskily, his lips against her ear before biting it gently and licking her behind it. "Can you do that for me baby?"

"Yesss…" she replied grinding herself, meeting his thrusts.

He kept his slow pace, but gave strong pushes; making their glistering bodies slapped hard against each other.

When he felt his orgasm approaching, he stood back up on his knees. He put a hand under her breast and the other in her hair pulling her up to him. As soon as she had her back to his chest, he picked up the pace.

"Steven… fuck… so good…"

"Come with me baby!" he whispered in a groan.

Her head fell to his shoulder, her mouth opening in a barely audible sound as her inner walls closed down around Steve's hardness, making him come with her. He kept rotating his pelvis slowly as they road their orgasm together.

After a while, he pulled out of her and let himself fall to his back on the bed taking deep breaths. Marie lied against him and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She let her hand roam carelessly over his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Welcome back home Mary V…" he said and they both laughed lightly.

"So what did I miss?" she asked between kisses on his pectorals.

"Since you know everything already… I saw Catherine not too long ago."

"How is she?" asked Marie.

One of the many things Steve loved about Marie was this; after they had finally reconciled, he had called it quit with Catherine and both women had understood, but above everything, Marie had been able to see Catherine as someone important in Steve's life and accepted the other woman as a friend of the Commander. He loved to know that she was sincere went she was asking about Catherine's well-being. The bitterness she had felt over his and Catherine on-and-off relationship was gone and back was the woman he had fell in love with and still loved.

"She's doing good, gave her a flower! But she actually wanted to say goodbye, she was promoted off sea. So she came to the Headquarters and I joke about taking a coffee off sea to talk about her men's problems if she needed an ear."

"That's great for her, but sad for you…"

"Meh! I guess you're right, but let's face it; she leaves and bam! I get you! You won't hear any complain from me!"

"And what's this I hear about you in a UFC ring?"

"Er… Well you see…" he started Steven uncomfortable. "Damn Danno and his big mouth!"

"Actually, it was Kono!" she said laughing. "I'm just glad that you are still in once piece Wonderboy!"

"And you? I haven't seen you in months!"

"Well as you know, I was spending a week chilling with your sister; she says hello by the way, when Danny called me and told me to stay out of the island. Seriously Steven, I freaked out when I saw what had happened, but I didn't want to stress you out with more stuff; so I listened to Danny. I waited until everything had calmed down and here I am."

"It all took us by surprise, especially Pat working with Wo Fat and my father implication with him."

"Yeah… How are you coping with that?"

"As best as I can… but don't try to change the subject…"

"Well during that time, I helped the FBI with some cases; hanged out with Mary Ann and… oh! I worked on a hacker case with NCIS in Los Angeles. That was so much fun actually. Imagine my face when I saw both G and Sam waiting for me in the entrance hall of my hotel. I was quite surprised. Apparently, they had heard of me through Kensi who had heard of me through Joe. Really cute guys in that team actually…" she finished with a flirty voice.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" asked Steve.

"Is it working?" she replied, smiling devilishly looking up at him.

"Maybe…" he answered before kissing her. "Will I need to send a chaperon with you next time?"

"Mm! Mm!" she said shaking her head. "But you could come with me instead…" she suggested.

"Are you telling me that I need vacations?"

"Well, now that I'm here with you, I don't think vacation will be at the top of your list. I can already picture a three letters word."

"Talking about that… I think I'm ready for round 2!" replied Steven in a raspy voice, making her shiver.

"Yeah?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Yeah…" he said huskily, rolling on top of her.

…

It was around 9pm when the Five-0 team got a called from HPD.

_**North King Street, Honolulu – 09:51pm**_

The team made their ways through the HPD barrage until they saw Max kneeling beside a man who looked like a businessman. Not too far from him, sat a man; a chauffeur, talking with an officer. Kono went with Chin to talk to him, while the rest of the team walked to Max.

"Hi Max! So what do we have here?" asked Steve.

"Hello to the three of you! I was told that Marie Viviane had come back today, that is great news!" exclaimed the medical examiner. He turned to Steven. "You must be very happy to see her back on the island. Officer Kalakaua told me she had quite the amazing ride; I would love to see it. Would you mind asking her if she would kindly come to my office with her new car?"

"Max!" exclaimed Danno. "The victim?"

"Yes, of course! His name is Daniel Chun." he pointed at the man's bloody chest. "Single shot to the heart from the back; long range, but I will confirm it later after the autopsy. My guess? This was a professional job."

"A sniper?" suggested Lori.

"Precisely!" said Max smiling at the officer. "The greatest sniper of all time, who is still considered the most effective sniper in the history of warfare, was _Finnish Lance Corporal Simo Häyhä_. He was given the surname or _'Valkoinen Kuolem'_ which means _'White Death'_. He has 705 confirmed kills, with a snipe riffle and a Submachine gun." He smiled and continued. "Did you know that a Snipe is actually a long-billed marsh bird? And that the verb _'to snipe'_, meaning _'to shoot from a hidden place'_ was first attested in 1773, among British soldiers in India, in allusion to hunting snipes as game? And finally, did you know that the term _'sniper'_, as in the sense of _'sharpshooter'_, was only attested in 1824?"

"Err… N-No!" answered Lori obviously not at ease with the situation.

"Is that it Max?" demanded Steve.

"For now; yes! I'll give you more answers later." promised the examiner. "Oh! And don't forget about Marie Viviane's car!"

"Of course Max! Let's go!" he turned to leave as Kono and Chin made their way to them.

"So what did you get?" asked the Commander.

"The driver saw nothing." started Kono. "He said that his client had just exited the limousine went he saw him through the passenger's window falling to the ground. He got out to check-up on him, and when he saw the blood, he called for help."

"Perfect! Lori and Kono, stay behind to get any possible witnesses statement. Also, I need to know where the shot came from." said Steve.

"Okay boss!" replied Kono nodding.

_**Five-0 Headquarters – 11:17pm**_

Steve, Danny and Chin made their ways inside and found Marie waiting patiently for them near the flat screen table.

"So?" she asked.

"Professional kill if Max assumptions are good." answered Danny.

"So I'm guessing no sleep for you?" said Marie.

"Nope!" whined Danny.

"Well, I'll stay around then!" suggested Marie.

"While you're here, could I ask you a favor?" inquired Chin.

"Of course! How can I help?" retorted the woman smiling.

"I've been wanting to make a system check-up, but can't get a second to do it properly… so…"

"I'll do it! It will be my pleasure!" she replied.

"Thanks!" said Chin before both his and Danno's phone rang. "Hey coz!" he said answering his phone.

"It's Grace!" exclaimed Danny as he picked up, walking to his office.

Marie turned to the flat screen table and started to look around as Steve went beside her.

"You don't have to do this…" he whispered gently.

"It's okay, don't worry! I'm happy to help." she replied just as quietly, smiling warmly at him.

He kissed the side of her head affectionately as he caressed the small of her back; drawing small circles.

"Steve?" interrupted Chin. "We found were the bullet was shot from. And I've got Max on the line for you."

"Go!" said Marie giving his hip a small push with hers.

He smiled at her and joined Chin before entering Danny's office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Comments are always loved! ~ Meye_


	2. Ua Lawe Wale

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _Hawaii Five-0_ produced by _K/O Paper Products _and_ 101__st__ Street Television _in association with_ CBS Productions._ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N: **First of all, thank you guys for all the story alerts and review! :) I'm quite sick these days, so editing takes a little bit more time than usual for me since I can't concentrate properly. No more babbling! Enjoy the reading!_

_**Nancy: **Glad that the wait was worth it! :) Thank you very much for reviewing and here's more!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ua Lawe Wale<strong>_**  
><strong>__(Taken)_

_**Five-0 Headquarters – 02:33am**_

Chin could barely keep his eyes opened as Marie kept checking the Five-0 computer. He had been watching her for the last ten minutes, with tired eyes, as she kept moving things frantically on the flat screen table; swearing like a sailor. The rest of the team was still working on their newest case.

"Dammit! Ah! Gotcha!" she exclaimed happily before sobering up just as fast. "Okay, that is NOT normal."

Chin jumped out of his seat and went to stand beside Marie. He looked at the screen perplexedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"You see this?" she said pointing at a huge blank spot on the screen. "That is someone who tried miserably to cover their tracks. Usually you or anyone in the team wouldn't have been able to see it since it was done fast and efficiently. But sadly, for someone like me; it is very obvious."

"So, what was it?" pressed on Chin.

"Someone downloaded a lot, and I mean A LOT, of information from the Five-0 data base. These are all classified information and depending what was taken, it could be very dangerous." replied Marie.

"Can you find out what it was, before we alert Steve?"

"Of course, but it will take me a little bit more time to decipher all of this."

"No problem. You know what you're doing!"

"Any news on the _'Sniper case'_?" inquired the woman.

"Well, Max was able to confirm that the victim had died from a single shot wound to the heart. And the bullet was a _7.62x51mm NATO_."

"Your typical sniper bullet of choice!"

"Exactly!" replied Chin.

"A sniper on the loose, that can't be good!"

"No, it can't be. So far, we think it was a vendetta murder more than anything else. Anyway we…" he stopped midsentence when he say Marie's blanched face. "What?"

"Call Steve right now, we have serious problems."

He looked down at the flat screen table and saw every single file about all Five-0 members popping up.

"Is that…" he asked in shock.

"What was downloaded?" replied Marie. "Yes. Everything that everyone ever did before and while being on Five-0 was taken. All the trainings, the missions, address… everything!" she finished panicking.

"I'm calling McGarrett!" he said picking up his phone, ringing his boss. "Steve, we have a problem…"

"_What's wrong?"_ asked the Commander worriedly.

"Marie found a huge anomaly in the system and its Five-0' security at risk! You need to come back A.S.A.P to headquarters, the whole team does actually."

"_We're on our way!"_ replied Steve before hanging up.

…

When the team made their way through the glass door; they saw Chin striding from one side of the room to the other, obviously pissed off and panicking at something.

"What happened?" asked McGarrett.

Marie turned sad eyes to the team and slid something to one of the hanging flat screens. They gazed at it and saw a security video displaying Jenna on her last day with Five-0. She was looking nervously between the flat screen table on the rest of the room, as if she was waiting for someone or something. Steve could remember that day perfectly. Marie stopped the video when other Five-0 members entered the office.

"What was she doing?" asked a stressed out Danny.

"That day, Jenna Kaye revealed her truth colors as an enemy of Five-0. She downloaded a massive file from your computer." she started to slide more photos and private information up the screen. "Your private life; family, school degrees, locations, licenses, army and police records, anything you know about you that was in this computer was taken…"

"Oh my god! What are we going to do?" exclaimed Kono panicking.

"I have to inform Rachel…" started Danny.

The whole teen was terrified and was panicking. Steve had no choice, but to push his own fears aside and stand up as a shield for his team.

"GUYS!" he said out loud, catching their attention. "This is not the time to panic. We have the upper hand for now, and we will use it. Chin, Lori; I put you both in charge of the _'Sniper case'_; and Chin, check with Marie whose name got out and call those people. Danno and I will take care of this mess. Kono, can make sure that Kamekona is alright and warn him too. Stay here, we will probably need you during the day."

They all nodded and went to work.

…

_**Rachel's house – 11:10am**_

Both men made their way to Danny's car. Steve pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked his partner.

"Joe." he pressed a few buttons and waited. "Hey! It's McGarrett."

"_How are you doing son?"_ asked the older Commander.

"No good at all. I need your help."

"_What happened? You seem troubled…"_

"You remember Jenna?"

"_Of course; smart and lovely girl… What about her? Is she in trouble?" _asked Joe worriedly.

"Yes and no. We found out that on her last day, Jenna download Five-0's personal information and tried to cover her tracks. Can you check with your contacts in the CIA what they can give you about her? She was an analyst and her full name is Jenna Kaye."

"_This is some serious stuff Steve. You should tell Governor Denning about that."_ replied Joe.

"I don't trust him yet, I can't do that." He paused. "This is just a hunch, but could you also see if there could be anything relating her to Wo Fat?"

"_Don't you think you're pushing it?"_

"Joe…" started McGarrett.

"_I'll do it. Don't start on me! I'll call you as you as I get anything."_

"Thanks Joe."

"_Don't mention it."_ replied the older Commander before hanging up.

Steve turned to Danno as his partner drove back to the Headquarters. "What do you think?"

"I think that there are too many coincidences between Wo Fat and Jenna to push aside that hunch of yours. When you think about it, Victor Hesse was killed right before Jenna left. And why would Wo Fat kill him now, when he had left him alive and in prison for so long. Think about it, if, and I say IF, Jenna was in league with Wo Fat, she could have been the one to tell him of the man's betrayal."

"You're right. I never thought about it. It was such great news that she had maybe found a new lead about her fiancé, that I never saw the deception there."

"Or, maybe Wo Fat is manipulating her with her fiancé." retorted Danny.

"That is another possibility. Whatever it is, we will get at the bottom of this!" exclaimed Steve with conviction.

_**McGarrett's house – 03:39am**_

Marie turned in the bed and stumbled upon a cold spot; which woke her up. She looked around and saw that Steven wasn't with her. She sat up and passed a hand through her tussled hair before standing up. She walked down the stairs slowly and saw a dim light; Steven's father office.

She made her way inside and saw the Commander looking at the pictures Mary Ann had taken of the lost clues from the red tool box. She went behind him and massaged his shoulders gently before going higher and roamed her hands through his hair.

"Hey…" she murmured.

"Hey." he replied absently.

"It's very late and the bed is cold without you… Why don't you come back with me?" she asked softly.

"I don't have time. There must be a link between all this, Wo Fat, Jenna and my father, I'm sure of it."

"Steven… please…" she pushed on.

"Go back to bed, don't mind me" he said, not even looking at her.

"Ok…" she nodded and left him behind.

She looked back over her shoulder, but the man was entirely focused on his task.

"Good night." she murmured, but he didn't reply.

She did her best to keep the tears from falling as she climbed the stairs, but as soon as she was back in bed, she let them fall freely. She turned her face to the pillow so that it would muffle her cries.

It was starting all over again; the obsession, the abandonment…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Your thoughts? Comments are always loved and welcomed. On a side note, you'll see a lot of different places around Hawaii in my story and as you know, I love writing the time beside each place… I'm not joking when I say that I worked with 'maps google' the whole time to make sure that the story and events were more realistic. Done with the babbling (I can't help myself) see you next update! :D~ Meye_


	3. Ke Kinohi

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _Hawaii Five-0_ produced by _K/O Paper Products _and_ 101__st__ Street Television _in association with_ CBS Productions._ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** New chapter! Thanks again guys for the reviews and for reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ke Kinohi<strong>  
><em>(The beginning)<em>

_**McGarrett's house – 07:45am**_

Danny parked his car in the driveway. He got out and went to the door, knocking a few times before going inside the house. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen and made his way through it.

He stopped along the way when he saw his partner sleeping in a chair at a desk. He had probably spent the whole night there.

When he finally entered the kitchen, he saw Marie with a cup of coffee, looking outside as she slowly drank the warm liquid.

"Good morning." said Danny.

"Morning." she replied half a smile on her face as they embraced. "Would you like some breakfast or a cup of coffee, or both?"

"I'll go with both, please." he replied sitting at the table.

She gave him his favorite cup and filled it slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly?"

"Of course." he said standing up and walked to her as she cooked for him.

"I'm doing my best not to break, but I've been worst, I assure you." she answered feeling the emotions in her throat. She breathed out slowly.

"Is it about Steve?"

"Isn't it always about him when it comes to me?" she replied smiling.

"What happened?" inquired Danny gently.

"Same as always… work, missions, vengeance, etc. It's the only story really. I've loved that man for years Daniel, and it's not gonna change, but I'm not sure if my heart will be able to go through this shit again. Yet, I'm so scared that if I let him go, he will just do something very stupid and get himself killed."

"Hey, it's okay…" he said as he caressed the small of her back, trying to comfort her.

She let her head fall to his shoulder. "Thank you Danny."

"My pleasure and don't give up on Steve, I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah…" she smiled warmly at him. "Breakfast is ready, you might wanna sit down!"

"It's been a while since I had a good home cooked breakfast like that!" exclaimed Danny happily as he saw the plate he was about to get.

She laughed.

They heard Steve waking up and going in his shower. He came back downstairs into the kitchen not too long after. He kissed Marie on the cheek and turned to Danny.

"We have to go!"

"W-What?" replied Danno bemused and mouth full of his last bite.

"We have to go to work!"

The blond man swallowed. "No way! I am eating my breakfast slowly; we are not in a hurry, so sit down and eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Steve saw the stubbornness in the man's eyes and knew better than to say anything; so he sat down. Marie put a plate in from of the Commander and he said a short _'thanks'_ to her. The woman sat on the counter and kept drinking her coffee silently as Steve ate his breakfast never looking up.

Danny couldn't believe it; how could Steve be so blind. He gazed up to Marie and found her beautiful; she was wearing a cream boyfriend satin sleepshirt, with probably a small short underneath it. With her tussled hair pulled up in a loose pony tail; she was to die for. She was smart, understanding, obviously a great cook; they had both seen so much evil and lived through dangerous lives… He couldn't understand how Steven could miss the sadness in her eyes?

The first time he had known their history, he had thought that Steven had made a huge mistake by sacrificing what they had, but now, after waiting almost ten years to get her back, he was about to throw her away again and for, to his consternation, the same reason…

_**Waikiki Shopping Plaza  
>Parking lot – 10:51am<strong>_

Three shots were fired and the man fell, he was death before he hit to the ground. Lori and Chin ran to him and check the man's vitals; nothing. Lori was taking deep breaths as the adrenaline ran through her.

"Hey?" said Chin gently as her squeezed her shoulder. "You didn't have a choice; he raised his gun to you. At least, with that, we can close the case."

"I know; I just hate it! We should call McGarrett to inform him." she replied smiling at him.

Chin saw something half hanging out from the death man's pocket. He pulled out a black glove and grabbed the thing; a picture, with it. It was a surveillance picture of a woman. He took a photo of it with his phone and sent it to Kono at HQ. Then he called her.

"Hey coz, I just sent you a picture of our sniper presumably next victim, can you trace her and see if you can get face recognition?"

"_Right away! How are things going on your side?"_ asked Kono.

"Lori gunned down the sniper about five minutes ago. HPD is here with us and Max is on his way. I'll send you a photo of the man too while I'm here."

"_That is great news! Ok, I've got a hit for the woman; her name is Kelly Dacascos, she's a well-known investor back on the main land. She came on the island about two days ago. Lemme check if I can find where she's staying. Got it, her credit card record shows that she has a room at the Waikiki Parc Hotel."_

"Wait, that hotel is like two blocks away. Lori and I will go see her right away. As soon as you get a hit for the dead man, call Steve."

"_Will do!"_ she said before hanging up.

He turned to Lori.

"I called McGarrett; he said to make sure the target is okay and see with her why would someone want to kill her." said the officer.

"Let's go." replied Chin jumping in his car.

As they turned on _Lewers Street_, Lori spotted Kelly coming out of the _Wyland Galleries Waikiki_ with some colleagues.

"Chin, she's right there!" said Lori pointing outside.

He braked and just as they were about to get out of the car, screaming was heard. They looked back and saw Kelly Dacascos on the ground bleeding and probably dead. People around were panicking and taking covers, but both Lori and Chin knew that they had a bigger problem, if they had gunned down a sniper and Kelly Dacascos had still been killed; it meant only one thing, there was more than one sniper.

_**Five-0 Headquarters – 01:02pm**_

The whole gang was there, even Joe, as Kono showed them what she had found.

"So the man's name is Brian Park and he used to be a sniper for the Navy." started Kono.

"I took the liberty of calling NCIS in Los Angeles" said Joe. "I spoke with Kensi and asked her if she could give me anything else."

"What did you get?" asked Steve.

"Brian Park was discharged with dishonour, but she wouldn't tell me why, it was apparently for classified reasons and it seemed to be quite a touchy subject. Problem is, he wasn't the only one, and they were actually five of them."

"Five?" exclaimed Danny disbelieving.

"NCIS offered to take the responsibility of finding the location of the remaining snipers on their side. And we will do the same on ours. We know that we have, had, at least two one them." finished Joe.

"So there is still chances that more people will get killed?" said Lori. "But I don't get it, we talked with family members, friends and colleagues of the deceases and none of them could find a link between the two victims."

"The answer is quite easy then." said Marie. "This is a simple case of mercenary job. You just need to find who had the means and the needs to kill both victims and you will find the employers."

"Ok, that is what we will do, Joe, can you help Lori and Chin on their case, your inputs would be greatly appreciated?" asked Steve

"No problem son. Oh and before I forget, I wasn't able to get anything useful from my contact."

Steve nodded. "Kono" he continued. "See if you can find anything in the victim's past that could cause such retribution. Let's go work team!"

The older Commander, Chin and Lori left together. Steve went to Marie.

"I have a favor to ask you…" he asked quietly as Danny and Kono looked silently at the couple.

"Mm?"

"Could you dig deeper into Jenna's past and see what you can find about something called _'Shellburn'_, please?"

"Steve…" she said uncomfortably.

Danny saw how troubled the woman was by Steve's request. But above everything else, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Please Marie; you are the only one who has the skills to do it. Please, I'm begging you." asked the Commander.

She let her head fall forward in defeat and simply nodded. Steve embraced her tightly and thanked her before signaling Danny that it was time to.

…

They were on their way to meet up Max and had been driving for less than five minutes, when Danny finally found the courage to talk.

"You shouldn't have done that…" said the Jersey man as he drove.

"Done what?"

"Ask Marie to look for more information."

"Why?"

"Do you realise how much it is affecting people around you? Come on Steve, Joe was attacked by Wo Fat himself for putting his nose in the wrong business. A friend of your father was tortured to death because of that…"

"Danny, Marie is not Joe and she knows how to cover her tracks, she did it for nine years! I can't let Wo Fat escape Danny, especially not when we are so close to find a weakness in his fortress."

"But…"

"Can we talk about something else?" cut in Steve.

"Fine."

_**Five-0 Headquarters – 01:55am**_

After such a long day, Danny was so happy to get home until he realised that the gift he had wanted to give Grace the following day, was still waiting for him on his desk in his office; so he turned around to pick it up.

He was surprised to see Marie's Porsche outside the HQ, but even more to see her still working. There was so many information flashing on the different flat screens that it was making him dizzy.

"Marie, what the hell are you still doing here?" asked Danno.

She jumped around. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I asked first." he replied with a smile.

"What do you think?"

"Marie, you have to tell him…"

"I-I can't. All his life, since his mother death, he's been trying to find answers and I don't have the heart to stop him from getting them."

"But it's hurting you too!"

"Daniel… It's more than that. I can't bear to see Steven like that again and the faster I work, the faster you will caught Jenna or Wo Fat and the faster I'll get Steve back. I know what I'm doing, don't worry."

"Please, just tell me if there is anything I can do. At least, know that I'm here if you need someone to talk too. Okay?"

"Okay." she said smiling.

After taking the gift from his desk, Danny exited the Headquarters, but promised himself one thing; he would have a very serious talk with Steven about Marie, whether the Commander liked it or not. And when it would happen, he wouldn't back down like the last time. Steve was in it for a rude awaking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed! If you did, just say something about it! Or share your thoughts on what you think is going to happen? Thanks again for reading! ~ Meye_


	4. Heihei

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _Hawaii Five-0_ produced by _K/O Paper Products _and_ 101__st__ Street Television _in association with_ CBS Productions._ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** Thank you again so much guys for the kind comments! Really happy to see that people enjoy the sequel! This will be the last chapter for this week... I'll try posting by Monday! ENJOY! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Heihei<strong>_**  
><strong>__(Race)_

_**Five-0 Headquarters – 09:25am**_

"Steve, I don't understand why you can't seem to comprehend…" sighed Danny as he parked his car.

"There is nothing to understand Danny!" retorted the Commander as he opened the door, but it was locked. "Can you open the door please?" he asked through gritted teeth as he realized that his partner had locked the whole car.

"We need to tal…" he didn't finish as he saw Marie exiting the building. She looked exhausted and then it hit him, she was wearing the same thing she had the previous day; which meant that she had stayed up all night.

"Why is she leaving?" asked Steve confused.

"Can't you see? She worked all night for you!"

"She was probably on a good trail…"

"That's it! I've had enough!" snapped Danny. "Do you even love her?"

"Don't you dare challenge my feelings for her Daniel!" growled out Steven.

"THEN DO SOMETHING!" he yelled back. "You have been so negligent with her since she came back. As soon as she found out that Jenna was probably working against us, you've been on this crusade to find anything related to Wo Fat. And I understand Steve, I do, that bastard needs to be locked away, but are you really willing to sacrifice once more what you have with her?"

"Mind your own business…"

"M-Mind your own…" he half repeated infuriated. "Whatever you like it or not, Marie is unofficially part of the team. And right now you are using her feelings for you to abuse your authority with work. And that, IS my business!"

"Let me out!"

Danny unlocked the door with a snarl and both men went inside avoiding each other.

He saw Steven dialling a number and knew it was Marie when he heard her cellphone ringing beside them, she had forgotten it. The Commander picked it up.

The whole team looked at the two men and saw the palpable tension between them. No one dared to ask what had happened.

"Steve?" asked Kono to her boss and he turned to her. "Marie left me a lot of stuff for you to see, but I also think that everyone needs to see it."

Steven looked at his girlfriend cellphone a few more seconds, regret dancing in his eyes. He caressed it with his thumb before putting it in his back pocket.

"Show me!" he finally replied.

"Marie did her best to look through different classified files from both CIA and FBI and even played with NCIS too. The one thing that she told me was that Jenna Kaye, was not Jenna's real name, but that whatever her real name was, it was too dangerous to find out, so she focused on other things." she said, sliding pictures and documents across the flat screens. "The most shocking news is that Jenna did have a fiancé, but that man was in fact Wo Fat's little brother. His name was Shun Ying. She couldn't find anything specific dates, but from her calculation. Jenna's lies were half-truths as Shun was killed by the CIA around the time she claimed Wo Fat had been responsible for her fiancé disappearance."

"Why did the CIA killed him?" asked Lori.

"It was a mistake." replied Kono and the gang looked at her bemused. "As you can see, Shun and Wo Fat looked a lot alike at the same age. CIA mistook him for his older brother during an operation to bring down some of the rogue agents of the Sellburn program."

"And what is the Shellburn program?" inquired Steven.

"Top secret CIA program, that no one wants to take credit for, with special tactic agents, who had extremely lethal skills; in other words, assassins, who were trained to bring down huge cartels, like the Hawaiian Yakuza. See where I'm getting at? That division had and probably still have huge amount of information about those groups."

"Are you telling me that Wo Fat infiltrated the Shellburn program?" retorted Danny.

"Marie thought Jenna was probably the mole to find more about it and that yes, maybe Wo Fat was part of the program. Best way to save your assets; keep your friends close and you enemies closer. But she mostly thought that whatever your father found got him killed. She wasn't able to find more about Shellburn, but her guess is that whatever your father found was cleaned up by the CIA, Jenna or Wo Fat himself." finished Kono.

"Well this is interesting and disturbing news. But we need to focus on the more pressing matter. The NCIS team in LA was able to track down two of the five snipers. They haven't left LA for over a year and haven't talked to each other in years. But the three remaining snipers, including Brian, who Lori shut, apparently flew over here about a week ago. So, we are looking for these two" said Joe as he slid two photos to the hanging flat screen "Scott O'Quinn and Larisa Clark. Their former teammates said that they wouldn't be surprised to see those two becoming mercenaries. If I can make a suggestion, I think everyone should focus on this case. If that's okay with you Steve?"

The younger Commander looked hesitant for a second, but simply nodded in the end. Joe passed by him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd like to have a word with you, before you go." he murmured and they went to McGarrett's office.

Joe closed the blinds and they both sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Steven.

"I have the impression that the reason there is tension between you and Daniel is because you've talked about Marie. So I won't try to sweet-talk you into believing that I won't be talking about the same thing. And before you say anything, I want you to listen to everything I have to say. Son, I cannot start to understand how you feel about Wo Fat, but you have to understand that as someone who had to suffer from the collateral damages, I know what I'm talking about, so please be careful in who you choose to mingle in this crusade of yours. Steven you are doing the same mistakes your father did and I don't want anything bad happening to Marie like it happened for your mother. Let's face it; your father's obsession got your mother killed. Yes it was Wo Fat, but if your father had just let go, this would have never happened. Is your love for vengeance stronger than the one you feel for Marie?"

"No, of course not… I… I'm sorry…" said the man defeated.

"I'm not the one you have to say this to son." replied the older man, smiling.

"I'll talk with her tonight when I get home." assured Steve.

"Good! Don't let her get away twice!"

They got out.

_**Ewa Hotel Waikiki – 08:29pm**_

The team was silently and carefully making their way to Scott O'Quinn's room. HPD had been giving photos of the two snipes to merchants all around the islands and were still working hard to get them to everyone without alerting the civilians. Five-0 had received a call from a front desk clerk at the _Ewa Hotel Waikiki_ and they drove there.

Steve was about to knock down the room's door, when it opened. Both the Commander and Scott O'Quinn looked surprised to see each other, but with his gun up in the man's face, Steve had the upper hand.

"Mister O'Quinn, we have questions for you!" exclaimed Danny. He saw the man looking perplexed. "I strongly advise you not to try running away if that's what you were thinking about."

"You're coming back with us." said Steve as he turned the man around and cuffed him.

As they got out and were making their way to their cars, they saw a black Volvo passed by slowly until it speeded up. No license plate was visible; they all looked at each other and then to Scott.

"That was Larisa escaping." he said simply.

_**Five-0 Headquarters  
>Interrogating room – 09:15pm<strong>_

Scott was sitting patiently while Steve and Danny were leaning against the opposite wall.

"As I said before, if you make a deal with me, I'll tell you anything you want!" said Scott.

The two men kept silent until Chin came in. He whispered to Steve and the Commander nodded.

"You have your deal; the Governor as accepted to be lenient with your sentence. So talk!" exclaimed Steven.

"Whatever you think of it, it's nothing personal against those persons. We shoot, we get paid. I haven't killed anyone. We always worked as a team, Brian and Larisa lived to kill so I would always let them do the killing. I'm the one who gathers information most of the time. We are mercenaries, so no; there was no link between the victims. The first target was killed by Brian and the second one by Larisa. Actually, Kelly Dacascos was supposed to be our last target, but early this morning we got contacted by a woman for a last job."

"Who's the target?" asked Danny.

"I was on my way to get that answer when you arrested me. But if I were you, I would go to that meeting… Larisa will do the job whether I'm with her or not."

"Do you know where it was supposed to happen?" inquired Steve.

"Yes, _Makaha Resort & Spa_, as for the room, look for _Emily Fey_. I would hurry up if I were you." Both men looked at him not understanding. "The sum that was offered for this last target was very impressive. This means that this person is important or has a lot of influence."

"We'll come back with more questions." shot back Steve running out with Danny. "Guys, we are going! Call HPD we are going to the _Makaha Resort & Spa_. Also, make sure that the Governor is in a secured place just in case."

_**Makaha Resort & Spa – 10:42pm**_

When they entered the room, no one was there.

"Am I the only one smelling smoke?" asked Chin, following the smell. He looked back in the bathroom, pushing the shower curtain to the side and saw a small garbage with flames in it. He opened the water and extinguished it. "Guys! I was able to salvage some stuff." said Chin as he came back to the main room; garbage in hand.

Danny put on black gloves and carefully picked up the drenched document looking at it.

"Oh my god… Steve…" he said turning a half burn picture showing Marie with Steve's address behind.

"MARIE!" yelled the Commander panicking.

The whole team ran out, and drove full speed toward Steve's house with HPD.

Steven picked up his phone. "This is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett from Five-0. A civilian residing at my house is in danger. Send patrol over at 2727 Piikoi Street. Killer is armed and very dangerous."

He pushed the car to its limit as he hoped with all his heart to get there in time…

_**McGarrett's house – 10:45pm**_

Two dark shadows silently made their way into Steve's house and up the stairs to the Commander's bedroom where Marie was lying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** And just when you thought things were going to be fine... Don't kill me! ;) Any thoughts? See you next update! ~ Meye_


	5. Loa Aloha

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _Hawaii Five-0_ produced by _K/O Paper Products _and_ 101__st__ Street Television _in association with_ CBS Productions._ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N: **Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorite and story alert! I'm actually so happy to see that this sequel is making people read Poina'ia! I'm guessing that everyone was anxious to read this chapter, so no more babbling! Enjoy!_

_**Nancy: **Thank you again! Hope it will not let you down then! As for Steven being there on time... read and you'll see! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Loa Aloha<strong>_**  
><strong>__(The long goodbye)_

_**McGarrett's house – 11:19pm**_

When the team arrived, two ambulances were already on the scene with at least four HPD cars. Steve saw paramedics loading a dead body and he ran to them.

"Wait!" he yelled at the two men. He opened the black bag and was shocked to see Jenna in it.

He turned around and saw the second ambulance leaving and he started to have problem breathing.

"Steve…" said Danny, a hand on his partner shoulder as he tried to comfort him.

The Commander looked around and that's when he finally saw her talking with Max.

"Marie!" he screamed going to her.

Said woman turned her head upon hearing her name. She smiled when she saw Steven coming to her, and her eyes teared-up. She let go of the duvet that was around her shoulders. She was bare feet and was wearing a white tank top with a matching boyfriend's brief. She had bruises and cuts on her arms and on the left side of her jaw. He engulfed her in his arms and she broke down, sobbing as she held on tight to him.

"It's okay… It's okay… I'm here…" murmured Steve against her ear. "Everything is going to be okay… I'm here baby…" One of his hands caressed the nape of her neck while the other caressed the small of her back and he comforted her as his team looked from afar, Max joining them. "I love you so much Marie and I'm so sorry… so, so, sorry…"

Danny gazed at Max. "What happened?"

"Marie Viviane was attacked by two women. One, Jenna Faye, is dead and the other escaped." started Max. "The fight stopped when HPD arrived on the scene. She was in shock. But I assure you that she did more damage than she received."

"Tell us everything you know." replied Danny.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Marie was half conscious when she heard Steven downstairs, but something wasn't right and it alerted her. She listened carefully and realized that there was more than one person coming upstairs. She stayed there, unmoving._

_As soon as she felt someone close to her, she shot up her elbow in the attacker face and the person groaned; a woman. She turned around and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her against the second attacker and they both fell to the floor. Marie jumped out of bed running down the stairs into the kitchen._

_It didn't take long for the two attackers to get to her as she armed herself with a kitchen knife. She knocked out the gun out of the woman's hand and kicked it to the other side of the kitchen into the dinning section._

_She ran to it as the other attacker shot at her and she jumped over the small table. Bullets grazed her arms, but she was able to pick up the second gun._

_She pushed the table with her feet as hard as she could toward the two attackers and they lost their balance and the second gun fell to the floor._

"_That bitch!" screamed the second attacker; another woman._

_She used that moment to shoot the one who had groaned upstairs in the chest. She was about to shoot again, but she wasn't fast enough and got punched. They started to fight, both trying to get to the gun first._

_Marie spotted the kitchen knife she had dropped and took it. She jabbed it in the woman's left thigh, making her scream in agony. That's when she heard the HPD sirens coming their way. The woman kicked her against a wall, knocking the air out of Marie's lungs, and she ran to the beach._

_Marie saw the other woman embarking a jet ski and driving away. She went outside, just as HPD cars made their way into the driveway._

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

"I guess we were lucky that Marie was trained by people like Steve!" replied Danny. "So I'm guessing that the second attacker was Larisa Clark?"

"Marie Viviane, did mention it." said Max.

Kono smiled when she saw the couple making their way to them. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked the red eyed woman.

She simply nodded, staying close to Steven.

"Hey guys… Marie needs to sleep, we'll see you tomorrow. Danno can you pick us up?" asked the Commander.

"Of course! Take care okay. I'll make sure that a HPD car stays in the street…" replied Danny.

"Thanks. Good night guys." said Steve turning to walk back inside the house with Marie.

…

They waited until everyone was gone and went to take a shower. Steven slowly and silently washed her body with care. When he was done, she did the same for him. Afterward, he leaned against the tiled wall and brought her to his chest; holding her tightly. They stayed like this for a while; until the water ran cold.

They sat cross-legged in front of each other. Steve took her hands in his.

"Are you going to be okay?" he whispered gently.

"I've been through worst… I assure you, working with Alexander O'Reilly was harder than anything else… I'll be alright tomorrow, I promise…"

"Mary V, it's okay to not be okay! I don't need you to be strong like that. What I asked of you was selfish and I almost lost you because of it. I can't let that happen again. I was just using you, and I am sorry…"

"I know you are… I forgive you Steven. Please don't be so harsh on yourself…"

"I deserve it for treating you like that…"

"Hush now…" she murmured before kissing him.

He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She could feel his growing erection against her core; teasing her.

"Steven…?"

"Yes?" he whispered in the kiss.

"I'll be alright tomorrow, but for tonight… make me forget please…" she begged.

"Anything you want…" he replied, before pulling her up then down onto his erection.

She groaned at the friction, but welcomed it nonetheless. She crossed her legs behind his back, but he didn't move.

"Are you…" she started, but was interrupted by his fingers on his lips.

"I just want to relish in the feeling of being inside of you…" he murmured huskily as he nibbled her lips sensually before kissing them.

She smiled lazily at him. He bent forward going to his knees and they fell. He stopped himself from crashing into her with his arms. He moved her legs from behind him and brought them between them. He pushed them forward almost bending her in half and entered her again.

"Don't go slow Steven… fuck me hard…" she said breathless.

"Mary V…"

And he started to pound into her wet core, their bodies slapping together as he kept a hard and fast pace. He let go of her legs and she let them fall hanging on each sides. He bent over her, putting his forearms to each side of her face and held her head in his hands; speeding up his thrusts. He kept going like this until she was breathless and then, he switched position. He pulled out, turning her on to the side before entering her again.

"Steven… oh god…" she moaned loudly before biting her lips.

"Don't… I want to hear you baby…" he said in a raspy voice. "I love you so much…"

"Love you too… Can't hold it… fuck… Steven…" she groaned and came screaming his name as he kept pounding inside her pulsing channel.

"Marie…" he moaned, almost growling, as he came, releasing himself inside her core.

Steven turned her back to her previous position without pulling out of her. He then laid over her, settling between her opened legs. He kept a slow and lazy pace, making small rotations with his pelvis. The repetitive movement made Marie come again, grazing Steven's back with her nails; leaving red marks behind.

"So good…" he whispered, lust dancing in his eyes as he looked at her. They smiled at each other.

He grabbed her lips in a searing kiss as he pulled out of her.

They lied silently for a while, both trying to catch their breath.

"Maybe we should take a shower and get some sleep…" murmured Marie, breaking the silence.

Steve wouldn't deny her anything that night, so they did as she had suggested.

…

Danny entered the Commander house and tried to block his poor ears from the blasting music playing around.

"_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on. Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on. I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on. Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on…"_

He tried to call out the couple, but obviously, the music was drowning his voice. He looked around trying to find where the music was coming from; upstairs. He went up.

He opened his partner's bedroom door and regretted it the moment he saw the scene playing before him.

Steven was lying on his back, wearing a tight black boxer. Marie was mounting him and was wearing a white baby doll with black lace trim and a matching bikini. They were gazing at each other as she licked his chest teasingly while grinding her core against his groin.

"Oh god!" groaned Danny painfully and loudly. "I so did not need to see THAT!" he finished before turning back from where he had come from.

The couple jumped apart and Marie turned bright red when she realized that they had been caught. Steve started to laugh whole heartily.

"That is what you get when you enter people's house without their consent!" he said caressing Marie's hair. "Let's dress up and join him! We wouldn't want to scare him a second time!"

He winked at Marie, and even thought she was deeply embarrassed, she smiled.

_**Headquarters – 10:23am**_

"I really think the lots of you should let me secure your house or apartment…" suggested Marie.

"I do have to second that!" retorted Danny. "Whatever you can do to protect us, I'll take it. I want my daughter to be safe, but I also want her to have her dad."

"Obviously, Wo Fat found us too noisy and tried to take down one of us. I won't let that happen again" exclaimed Steven with determination.

Lori, who had been standing beside him, nodded and put her hand on his arm and squeezed it reassuringly before caressing it gently.

"It's okay Steve, we will get him and then, the team will be safe." she said comforting him.

The Commander blinked a few times before answering. "Thank you Lori. Well guys let's find ourselves a sniper."

"Before you go" interjected Marie "I'd like to speak with Lori in private. Mind if I borrow your office Steven?"

"Yes. Of course, go ahead." replied McGarrett.

Lori nodded and smiled before walking closely behind the other woman. They closed the door and faced each other.

"I smell trouble…" said Chin in a low voice.

"Nah! Coz! It smells more like Marie marking her territory. It's obvious that she didn't like the small gesture just there." replied Kono just as low, barely keeping the laugh inside.

Both women looked very calm, talking as if nothing was wrong. But it was funny to see them going; Lori was a very strong woman and when she was working, she was even more imposing. But what was impressive, was to see her bow down in from of Marie who looked so out of her element wearing a mid-thigh twinkle blue open-back tee dress with dolman sleeves and a pair of _Colin Stuart_ lace-up mini-wedge sandals. She looked so relaxed, but obviously she was putting Lori back in her place.

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Steve as he got closer to his teammates.

They all laughed at their friend; Steve could be so innocent sometimes.

"Girls stuff!" replied Kono smiling brightly, and trying very hard not to laugh again.

The Commander's phone rang. "This is McGarrett." He listened. "Okay, we are on our way. Secure the perimeter without alerting anyone." he said before hanging up. "We have to go; someone saw a woman fitting Larisa Clark description entering the _Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel_. We have to move fast before she escapes again."

"What's wrong?" asked Marie as she got out of the Commander's office.

"We may have found the last sniper. She was apparently seen at the _Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel_." answered Chin.

"Well go for it gang. I'll stay here in case you need anything. Be careful thought, okay!" said Marie worriedly.

They all nodded and exited, but for Steve who stayed behind.

"Everything is going to be fine… I'll be careful…" he whispered pulling her in his arms.

"Go get her Lieutenant Commander McGarrett!" she said smiling.

"Damn you're hot when you call me like that!"

"Kinky man!" she laughed.

He kissed her tenderly and joined Danny in his car while Chin, Lori and Kono upped into the black SUV.

_**Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel – 11:09am**_

As soon as they parked, Steve reminded them to be careful. Chin got out first and everyone followed.

The shot came out of nowhere. They only had time to hear a gasp and a dull sound. And then, Lori was yelling in pain.

They all turned and saw Chin lying motionless on the ground, head bleeding and Lori holding her shoulder tightly, trying to stop the blood flow.

"CHIN! NO!" screamed Kono as she tried to run to her fallen cousin, but Steve held on her tightly, taking her to covers as Danny did the same for Lori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Only one thing to say "Don't kill me! Please..." Reviews are always welcomed! ~ Meye_

_On a side note, for those who speak French, I have a poll on my profile if you'd like to answer it. thx :)_


	6. He Kane Hewa 'ole

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _Hawaii Five-0_ produced by _K/O Paper Products _and_ 101__st__ Street Television _in association with_ CBS Productions._ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N: **I know last chapter was quite a shock. But it isn't over yet... more shocking stuff is coming... So, I'll just give a quick thank you once more for everyone's comment, fav and story alert and let you continue with the story. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>He Kane Hewa 'ole<strong>_**  
><strong>__(An innocent man)_

They had made their way inside the hotel, making sure to be out of reach. Everyone inside had been warned to stay indoors and that under no circumstances should they get out of their room.

Steve shook Kono gently. "Kono, focus on me only! We cannot go out there, you know it!"

She took a deep breath, knowing that this wasn't the time. She knew, deep down inside that her cousin was death, but she didn't want to believe it.

"I'll help Danny with Lori's injury." she said walking to her teammates. "They must have a first aid kit somewhere around here."

When she reached them, Danny called for help, informing them that an officer was down and another one was hurt and that a sniper was probably shooting everyone visible to her.

Steve picked up his phone and dialed Marie's number.

"_Wow! That was fast!" _said the woman answering.

"We have a situation."

"_What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"_ she asked her tone suddenly sober.

"Clark was waiting for us when we arrived..."

"_Steven…?"_ she said worriedly.

"Lori was shut in the shoulder; she probably moved at the last second and Larisa missed her shot, but…" he tried to calm down. "Chin…"

"_Don't say it. It's okay. What do you need Steven?"_ she asked gently. She couldn't believe it; Chin was… she couldn't even think about the word.

"Can you access the security system of the hotel and guide me with the cameras around?"

"_Of course. Give me a minute…"_ she said, putting the phone on speaker.

He heard fast typing on the other side.

"_I can see everyone, including Larisa."_ she finally replied after a few minutes. _"She is still on the roof, obviously waiting for anyone else to come around. You can go up, but take the stairs; I'll shut down the elevators since I can't see if she did anything to them."_

"Thank you so much." He placed the phone in his back pocket and put on his ear pod. He pressed the microphone. "Still hearing me?"

"_Yes. Go!"_ answered Marie.

The Commander walked to Kono, Danny and Lori, who was ready to go on with her shoulder all taped.

"Marie hacked into the camera system and will guide us until we reach Larisa."

"Let's go!" exclaimed Danno.

They ran up the stairs until they were three levels from reaching the top.

"_Larisa hasn't moved yet, but she will be ready for you, she placed something on her side of the door to alert her of anyone coming through. When you get close to the door, I'll move the camera enough to distract her. Steve, you will have mere seconds to react and shoot."_ said Marie worriedly.

"We're here! Where is she specifically?" asked the Commander in a low voice.

"_She's right in front of the door; about 50 feet from it. You cannot miss your shot! I stabbed her in her left thigh with a kitchen knife, but her best weapon is her hands and arms, take one out and kick her ass!"_ replied Marie angrily.

"I will, I promise!"

"_Ready?"_

"Yes."

He heard her typing again. _"NOW!"_ she screamed.

He kicked the door open. Larisa had stood up upon hearing the sound of the camera moving frantically. She had lifted her gun to it, giving enough time for McGarrett to surprise her and shoot her.

She lost her balance and he ran to her before she could shot back. They fell on to the ground as they brawled, but Steve easily got the upper hand he gave her arm a huge jab and mere seconds later gave the same treatment to her left thigh. She wailed in pain and he turned her face down, cuffing her.

"Larissa Clark, you are under arrest for the murder of Kelly Dacascos and Detective Chin Ho Kelly. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer prior to any questioning. This lawyer may be a civilian lawyer retained by you at your own expense, a military lawyer appointed to act as your counsel without cost to you, or both. Do you understand these rights?" asked the Commander. She kept quiet. "Do you understand these rights Mrs. Clark?"

"Yes!" she snapped back.

"Let's go!" he said pulling her up aggressively. "Danno, take her in. Lori, go to the hospital to check your shoulder. Kono, with me."

The walked back down. Lori called HPD telling them that the perimeter was clear.

"_Well done Steven…"_

He smiled and pressed the microphone. "Thank you Marie. I'll see you back in 20."

"_Okay. Bye!"_ and she hung up.

When they finally got outside, the paramedics were taking care of Chin Ho's body. When she saw him on the stretcher about to be covered-up she broke down in tears; running to him.

"Chin… no… I'm sorry… so sorry I couldn't do anything more…" she sobbed until Steve embraced her from behind, then turned her in his arms and she cried against his chest.

_**Five-0 Headquarters – 12:21pm**_

An enraged Kono made her way out of the interrogating room, followed closely by Steve and Danny. She had just knocked out cold Larisa Clark for laughing at her loss. She had been so infuriated that she hadn't been able to stop herself and had only realised what she had done when Danny had pulled her back restraining her from doing any more damage.

"Kono, I think you should go home…" suggested Steve.

"Do you see this face?" she asked, making circle movements with her finger to her face. "This is a face saying _'Back off and I am staying!'_." she replied on the verge of crying.

Marie came beside her and caressed her back gently. "It's okay Kono, I'll stay with you… come on…" she replied pulling at the girl's hand.

They went to Kono's office and sat on the small couch. It didn't take long for the younger woman to fall into Marie's arms, crying. Marie looked up and saw Steven gazing at her tenderly.

'_Thank you'_ he mouthed.

'_Love you'_ she mouthed back.

…

Larisa had refused to talk and answer more than was necessary. So the team had called NCIS in Los Angeles, knowing that they would handle the case with good care. Scott O'Quinn had been of great help; he had told them everything they had needed to know, even more about Larisa. As he had said himself, some thought he was crazy, maybe so, but stupid, no.

He had confirmed that Marie hadn't been part of their initial hit list, when Steven had asked him about a man called Wo Fat, Scott had looked at him clueless. He had only known by face Jenna, but the face of Wo Fat hadn't rang any bells. And above that, he had also said that their friend's murder had not been part of the plan and that Larisa had done that of her own free will.

Neither he nor Brian would have dared to kill someone like Chin Ho, a detective or Marie if he had known who she was.

In the end, both Scott and Larisa case were going to be handled by NCIS and HPD; Governor Denning had thought that the less implication from Five-0, the better. Surprisingly no one had disagreed.

_**Three days later  
>O'ahu Cemetery – 01:33pm<strong>_

They were slowly making their way toward the grave; where Chin's body would rest for eternity. It was a very sombre affair. Chin had lost the respect of his family then gained it back at the death of his uncle. Chin's tragic death had been a deep blow to the whole family who had looked up to him as their hero.

Maila, his ex-fiancé, was there; holding hands with none other than Kono. Both women were crying silently as they followed the men carrying the coffin on their shoulders. Ben and Kono's surfer friends were there too; supporting their long-time friend in this time of grief.

Even Mary Ann had dropped by for the week, to be with her brother and best friend. She wanted to be there for her brother's teammates who had been so kind to her when she had been on the island. She would be leaving in two days.

The whole team, even Joe and Max were there. To the surprise of the Five-0's, Kensi, Sam and G had joined them for the day; giving their sympathies from their whole team back in Los Angeles. For Kono; it had meant a lot that they would make the effort to come all this way for her cousin funerals.

It was now time to say their final goodbye to their friend who had always been there to protect their backs. They knew the road to recovery would be hard, but they had faith and hope for the future.

They prayed…

_**Five-0 Headquarters – 02:59pm**_

Steven had to make a quick stop at the headquarters before meeting with Chin Ho's friends and family at the Reception at the family's house.

Marie was waiting for him by the flat screen table as he picked up the box holding Chin's _Gold Medal of Valor_, which he wanted to give to the family.

His cellphone vibrated beside Marie's hand.

"Who is it?" he asked, placing back his Lieutenant Commander cap, as he came out of his office, box in hand.

"Unknown ID caller." she replied.

He took the phone from her. "McGarrett."

"_Mister McGarrett…"_ said a man's voice that Steve knew all too well.

"Wo Fat…" he growled out. Marie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"_I'd like to first send you my apologies over the loss of your teammate Detective Chin Ho Kelly. And also to say, that it wasn't my idea to hire those snipers to get to you…"_

"Like I would ever believe that!" snapped back Steve. "What do you want?"

"_Believe it or not, it is the truth Mister McGarrett, but that doesn't mean I won't think about that option in the future. Anyway, the main reason for my call is to congratulate you oner your progress in finding whatever you are looking for. But I strongly warn you to stay out of it if you don't want to learn the truth about your father and suffer the loss of another member of your team. For now, I'd say we are even, since we both lost someone. But don't push me like your father did…"_

"I will get you one day… and you will pay for what you did to my family and my friends." snarled the Commander.

"_Have a good day Mister McGarrett."_ replied Wo Fat, never losing his cool, before hanging up.

"Hey…" murmured Marie. "Let's go… don't let him get to you now… not today anyway…"

He smiled at her gently and they left for the Reception.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I'm gonna say it again "Please don't kill me!" I'll explain myself in the epilogue! Promise! Enjoyed it? Hated it? Share you thoughts! Epilogue is coming... yeah I know, already, but it is a mini-series. I'd love to write more thought if I can ever find another idea! xoxo ~ Meye_


	7. Epilogue: Lapa'au

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _Hawaii Five-0_ produced by _K/O Paper Products _and_ 101__st__ Street Television _in association with_ CBS Productions._ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N: **So this is it... Epilogue! thank you everyone for your kind comments and for reading! Enjoy the last part! :)_

_***To Nancy** So glad you enjoyed it! I'd love to write more and find a way to continue this story, but for now I don't really have any ideas, but you can be sure that if I get one, I'll be writing a new mini-series! Thank you again for reading, hope you'll enjoy the epilogue just as much as you did the story!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue: Lapa'au<span>**  
><em>(<em>_Healing__)_

_**53 days later  
>O'ahu Cemetery – 08:53am<strong>_

She laid the white hibiscus bouquet in from of the tombstone, smiling gently. She let her fingertips brush the top of the headstone slowly.

"Hey coz! How have you been? I hear that you are quite popular these days with so many people visiting you. I know I've said it before, but I don't think I've ever told you enough when I had the chance to… so, thank you, for everything; showing me a path where I was able to blossom in or believing in me even before I was done and brought me into the Five-0 family or when I thought everything had fallen apart and had to lie to you all and you still believed in me. But most of all, thank you for being such a wonderful role model…"

She heard quiet footsteps coming toward her and turned her head, smiling at the Commander who stood not too far behind.

"Following me?" she asked playfully.

"No… I was just visiting a very good friend of mine. I think you might have known him…" he replied smiling back at her.

"Yeah, I think I did!"

He went to her and held her in his arms.

"Sometimes…" she started murmuring. "I feel like he's still here; that he will call or popup at my doorstep. Some days are better than others…"

"I can understand."

"But I have my family, my friends and you all guys, helping me through this. So thank you to you too!"

"You don't have to thank me again Kono."

"I know, but…" she didn't get to finish as Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett!" He listened. "I'm with Kono. We are on our way!" he said before hanging up.

"Something came up?"

"You could say that, a woman's head was found floating close to the Oahu's shore."

She gazed at the headstone and laughed. "No time to talk today either coz! Crime never sleeps!"

The Commander laughed with her and they left.

_**Five-0 Headquarters – 05:19pm**_

Marie made her way to Steve's office. The rest of the team where still working on the case and had literally forced Steve to take the rest of the day off. But he had been stuck at the headquarters for a while and Marie had decided to pick him up. She entered silently standing in front of the desk as Steve kept talking with the Governor on speakerphone.

'_Gorgeous'_ mouthed Steve when he saw her appearance.

She was wearing a milk, shoulder-showing, crochet sweaterdress with scalloped edges, shadow-stripe stitching and a tiered full skirt and a high neck with back button closure; and this, with a pair of cream O-ring flip-flop.

"_I understand your loss Commander McGarrett, but it's been almost two months now. I know he is irreplaceable, but I strongly suggest you to take in consideration the applications I've sent to you. Those HDP men would be excellent candidates for your team. They have the same training has Detective Kelly had and would be great asset to Five-0. And if that can make you more comfortable, most of them applied for the job by themselves."_ said the man humour dancing in his voice.

"I know Governor Denning that you are right. I've actually looked through them all, two of them popped-out more than the others, so I may consider meeting them." replied the Commander.

Marie looked at the two files on top of the huge messy pile and read a file tagged _'Det. Truck Kealoha'_ and the one underneath had the name _'Det. James Carew'_ on it. She pointed them out and Steve nodded at her.

"_I hope that you will seriously consider them then."_

"I will Governor Denning. I must get going; forgive me from ending your call so abruptly."

"_No problem Commander. Have a great evening."_ he replied.

"Thank you and you too." he said back before hanging up. He stood up and walked around his desk before grabbing Marie behind the neck and pulling her to him, kissing her.

"Mm… Well hello!" she whispered against his lips.

"Hello…" he said huskily before kissing her again passionately. He squeezed her ass, bringing her even closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Let's go home…" she said breathless.

"Good idea!" he replied.

They were about ten feet from her _Porsche_ when she threw him her keys. He looked at her confused.

"You don't wanna drive?" she asked playfully.

"No? Really? You're letting me drive?" he replied bemused.

"Yes. You deserve it. And you've been talking in your sleep about my car for a while now. It's kind of annoying!"

"I did not!" he retorted insulted, before grabbing her in his arms and tickling her.

"N-Nooo!" she screamed laughing.

"Naughty girl!"

They both laughed and entered the car before driving off.

_**McGarrett's house – 08:27pm**_

Steve was sitting silently on a blanket on the beach behind his house; looking at the ocean when Marie came down to join him. He was gazing at the water, a pensive look of his face. She stopped and stood behind him, before roaming her hands through his hair.

"Saw Kono today at the cemetery." said Steve in a low voice. "She looked better than the last time I had seen her there. I'm just happy that she's getting better."

"Mm… And are you?"

"Am I what?" he asked confused.

"Getting better? You're always taking care of everyone else, you should think about yourself sometimes."

"But you're here for that!" he replied amusement in his voice.

"Hey!" she said slapping his head lightly.

"I did accept to take the evening off!" he pointed out.

"Yes you did… baby step is better than nothing!"

They laughed.

"And Wo Fat… who got away again…" he said dejected. He couldn't believe how much trouble a single man could cause to so many people.

Marie lifted his head backward so that he would look at her.

"Steven… We will find Wo Fat together, I promise. Whatever it takes we will catch him one day. And no one else from your team will die." she said confidently and with so much love in her eyes that Steven couldn't do anything else than believe her.

He smiled at her before pulling her head down and kissed her.

"Let's talk about something else, okay?" he said gently. "This is supposed to be my day off."

"And what would the mighty Lieutenant Commander McGarrett like to do?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him, but before she could sit on his lap, he flipped them around and laid her on the soft blanket.

"I may have a few ideas…" he said in a flirty tone as his hands slid up her thighs to her cheeky lace panties, pulling them down.

"I love the way you think…"

"Is that that the only thing you love?" he asked sucking on his middle and ring find before inserting them inside her core.

"N-No…" she moaned.

"What else do you love baby?" he said, his hot breath close to her lips as her kept fucking her with his fingers, playing his thumbs against her clit.

"Y-You… Fuck… I love you Steven J. McGarrett…" she murmured between moans, voice filled with love and lust.

"Love you too Mary V." he replied just as intensely as she had. "Now… no more talking…"

And they rocked to the beat of the ocean as they made love…

_The End…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** And that's a wrap for Oia'i'o! Loved it, hated it? Please give me your final thoughts on it! I'd love to read them! Also, for those interested, I did a poster for the story like I had done for Poina'ia; it's on my profile; go check it out._

_Thanks again everyone who reviewed the story. They encourage me to keep writing whether it's for the Five-0 fandom or any other fandoms. So thank you guys, A LOT._

_I promised last chapter that I would explain Chin's death (and also talk about _Det. Truck Kealoha_ and D_et. James Carew, which are not random names)__

___**So, why Chin?** **And who are those guys? **_In the original series, Chin Ho was killed during an undercover job when his cover was blown (actor left the show). Three characters were introduced later on; Lori Wilson (changed to Weston in the 2011 version), Truck Kealoha and James 'Kimo' Carew. When I wrote the story, I wanted to kill off one character, but I didn't know who. So I went to read more about the original series and found out about Chin Ho. At first, I had the intention of killing both Lori and Chin Ho, but I tried to stay true to at least some part of the series.__

__But yeah, it was only for the story, if Chin Ho (or Kono, or Danno) were to die in the series, I would be mad as hell. I actually don't like Lori's character in the 2011 version. :(__

__I'll see you, maybe in my next Five-0 story (if I can ever get an idea, I'm always open to prompts)  
>Love ~ Meye<em>_

__Ps: Thanks again guys for reading!__

__And me again! About the clothing, they (most of them) still can be find in VS website, sadly some pieces are not available anymore... And let's face it, I didn't make a link section for them because well... I'm lazy! LOL :p (Thanks again Nancy for the comment *hugs*)__


End file.
